Cut out all the ropes and let me fall
by Insomnio
Summary: Él puede ser un poco gilipollas a veces, pero no es ningún ingenuo, y cada vez que Effy lo mira, se pregunta si realmente es él a quien quiere ver, a quien quiere seguir a mitad de ninguna parte.


**********Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece y todo es blablablá.

**Notas, notitas, notas**: llevo tiempo (mucho tiempo, demasiado incluso) queriendo escribir algo sobre esa complicada personita que es Effy Stonem (y advierto desde ya que, como estoy loca por Cassie, algún día la abordaré también a ella) ¡y he aquí el resultado!. Si tuviera que dedicar, tendría que escribir unos cuantos nombres, todo un papiro interminable de esos de exageración cinematográfica. No estoy del todo convencida del reflejo que he hecho sobre Effy, pero espero no recibir ningún tomatazo por ello (¡me he esforzado!). Y lo de siempre: admito consejos, y sobre todo, criticas constructivas. Recordad que dejar comentarios alarga la vida. Y ya paro, ya, que me enrollo como las persianas. 3

* * *

**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**

* * *

_**And here I am watching the clock that's ticking away my time. I'm too numb to feel right now**_

Las luces le ciegan cada vez que impactan contra su rostro, el aire está tan viciado que es casi irrespirable, la música es una mierda y hay tanta gente que al próximo que le pise Cook va a partirle la cara –y además, va a disfrutarlo– pero todo eso pasa a un segundo plano cuando Effy se ríe frente a él, y su mirada se ilumina con un brillo malicioso. Cook la mira, como el mosquito que mira a la llama donde acabará ardiendo, y se le olvida que está de mala hostia, que aún quedan demasiados kilómetros para llegar hasta el jodido punto invisible en el mapa donde vive su viejo y que ha dejado atrás todo lo que creía que le importaba. Es lo mismo de siempre: ella lo mira con esos ojazos suyos, tan azules, tan bonitos, y Cook en el acto queda tan aturdido que incluso quiere ser mejor, aunque no haga falta porque ella está tan hundida como él y no espera que logre nada. Son tal para cual, está seguro.

No, ahora en serio: Effy tiene los ojos increíblemente azules.

"Son del color del cielo en una mañana de verano" eso fue dijo una vez JJ, porque solo JJ diría una mariconada como esa. Y después, comenzó a describir el pelo de Effy con voz soñadora, arrancando a Cook un bufido entre dientes y a Freddie una sonrisa condescendiente. Estaban muy fumados, y era hasta gracioso. Solo alguien como JJ describiría así los ojos de una chica o se fijaría en su pelo. Sobre todo si la chica en cuestión es Effy Stonem, está jodidamente buena, y lleva una ropa que no deja nada a la imaginación.

Qué gracioso. Esa fue una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvieron sobre ella, cuando no era más que una extraña demasiado descarada con una sonrisa preciosa y un magnetismo casi excesivo. Cook también recuerda que esa fue de las últimas charlas despreocupadas con respecto a Effy, porque poco después su nombre se convertiría en un nuevo tabú, y quizá el único que ninguno quería romper.

"Tiene unos ojos tan tristes que yo... bueno, no sé" dijo en otra ocasión Freddie, y en esa ocasión, hablar sobre Effy ya no traía risas, sino todo lo contrario. Ya era el tabú, la brecha entre ellos. El abismo insalvable. Cook recuerda que Freds nunca acabó la frase, pero él sabría poner las palabras que no se pronunciaron "tiene unos ojos tan tristes que yo quiero consolarla" y solo de pensarlo, sintió ganas de romperle la cara de niño bueno que tiene. Porque ese es Freddie McClair, señores y señoras: el buen chico, el perfecto caballero andante siempre al rescate de cualquier dama en apuros. Sobre todo si la damisela se ha buscado los problemas solita, sonríe como si supiera algo que tú no, y su nombre empieza por E. No, en serio tío, joder, como le molestó aquello... Pero se limitó a apretar las mandíbulas porque ¿sabes? él quiere a Freddie y a JJ más que a nada en el mundo. Haría lo que fuera por ellos. Lo que fuera, y por eso trató de olvidarse del tema y "oye ¿os hace fumar algo? Venga, vámonos de aquí...la noche es joven, vamos a quemar Bristol".

Porque eran sus hermanos... más que eso... porque ellos eran los Tres Mosqueteros. Uno para todos, y todos para uno (hasta que llegó ella). Siempre ha sido así. Cook es egoísta hasta alcanzar lo obsceno, pero nunca tuvo problemas con olvidarse de sus deseos con tal de cumplir los de Freddie y JJ. Por supuesto, él jamás había querido para sí mismo algo que alguno de sus amigos pudiera querer para él. Nunca... hasta que conoció a Effy, con sus sonrisas afiladas, sus miradas llenas de significado, y sus palabras que nunca tienen un solo sentido. Y entonces, se jodió todo, porque, en serio ¿cómo no quererla, cuando ella en sí misma es un deseo cumplido sin haber sido formulado? Ese es el puto problema con Effy.

El problema con Effy es que es algo más que una tía buena, y a partir de ahí, cualquier reflexión es tan peligrosa como andar sobre arenas movedizas. Effy es demasiadas cosas. Es guapa, de una forma casi sobrenatural. Es tan guapa que decir que es preciosa es quedarse corto. Es lista, demasiado para su propio bien, y desde luego, demasiado para Cook cuyas dudas existenciales se limitan a si conseguirá algo bueno que meterse esa noche. Es complicada, tanto que cada vez que Cook cree que la entiende, se da cuenta de que en realidad no ha entendido nada en absoluto.

Elizabeth Stonem. Pregunta y respuesta y todo lo contrario. La cara y la cruz al mismo tiempo. El todo –que aparenta– y la nada –el vacío que queda cuando se marcha–. La luz, la oscuridad, y la penumbra. Effy. Es la trampa, y las ganas de caer en ella. El principio y el final. Fue la perdición de Cook desde el primer momento, cuando apareció rodeada de enigmas con una lista llena de proposiciones indecentes. Effy es un desafío, y Cook nunca ha sabido rechazar un reto, menos cuando el reto tiene las piernas tan largas y la mente tan sucia.

Effy deja de reírse, y se detiene: parada en medio de una multitud que baila al son de una música chirriante que no merece tal nombre, con el maquillaje corrido manchando de negro su piel de muñeca de porcelana parece más frágil que nunca. Y esa es la Effy que a Cook más le gusta: la que está tan perdida como él, la que está tan rota en pedazos que no permite que nadie recomponga. La que está abocada a la tragedia porque tiene miedo de salvarse. La que le ha escogido a él, por encima de todos los demás, solamente porque, joder, son iguales, el uno para el otro.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – propone, y adopta su pose de James Dean: recortado contra las luces, parece que sabe dónde va, aunque la última vez que se sintió bien en un sitio fue en el cobertizo de Freddie, cuando solo eran tres y no había ninguna chica de ojos azules en medio.

Effy asiente, y de la sonrisa de antes ya no queda nada.

Mientras salen del antro donde pensaban esperar a que llegase el amanecer, Cook apenas puede creerse la jodida suerte que tiene, y se aventura a describir él también los ojos de Effy, en voz baja, porque él jamás diría semejante mierda en voz alta. No son como el cielo de verano, decir que muestran tristeza es obviar todo lo demás, todo lo que está ahí pero que no se ve en su mirada.

Effy tiene los ojos increíblemente azules.

Como las aguas de un mar tormentoso. Como el fondo de un lago. Peligrosos –como ella misma–, profundos.

Effy tiene unos ojos donde cualquier incauto podría naufragar y ahogarse.

Cook lo hizo ¡joder, que si lo hizo! Y más tarde, mientras ella duerme en medio de un callejón a oscuras, soñando con todo lo que Cook no puede ofrecerle, él se pregunta si alguna vez pudo ser diferente, porque ¿sabes, tío? Él puede ser un poco gilipollas a veces, pero no es ningún ingenuo, y cada vez que Effy lo mira, se pregunta si realmente es él a quien quiere ver, a quien quiere seguir a mitad de ninguna parte.

Y entonces, se responde a sí mismo que ¿y eso qué importa? Está con él, y mientras se quede, por mucho que al mirarla crea ahogarse, podrá seguir nadando a contracorriente, porque él es James Cook, y no necesita a nadie. Bueno, vale, quizás, solo un poco, a ella. Pero solo porque Effy le ha escogido.

* * *

_**But just tonight I won't leave I'll lie and you'll believe. Just tonight I will see it's all because of me...**_

Los primeros rayos del sol calientan su rostro. Cuando se incorpora sobre un codo, frotándose la mejilla dolorida por haberla apoyado sobre el asfalto, contiene una maldición entre dientes. Effy ya está empezando a cansarse. Creía que todo lo que necesitaba –todo lo que quería– era apartarse de todos, huir lejos y empezar de cero, pero en sus planes no entraba llevar días sin darse un baño, pasar horas preguntándose si de verdad Cook sabe dónde van y sentir constantemente el rugido de su estómago. Su pelo nunca había tenido tan mal estado, y nunca le había dolido tanto todo. Dormir en el suelo no resulta demasiado cómodo, la verdad. Tras todo ese tiempo esperando la ocasión de saltar al borde de su inconsciencia, ahora que ha conocido cómo es un brusco aterrizaje en su propia decadencia debe confesar que no cumple con sus expectativas.

Lo que es admirable es cómo Cook, que lo único que parece tener claro es que odia su nombre de pila, lo sobrelleva con entereza, sin rechistar, como si todo fuera estupendo y les esperase un futuro cojonudo, mientras que ella, que siempre ha procurado vivir acorde con sus convicciones, jugando siempre con sus reglas, y que en base a eso ha escogido marcharse con él se pregunta si realmente quiere seguir huyendo de sí misma acompañada de alguien que solo hace que acrecentar sus demonios. Quizá sí que sepa dónde van, y no sea otra mentira de las que suenan bien. Cuando no quiere pensar en las estupideces que está cometiendo, Effy piensa en Freddie.

Tan dulce, tan bueno. Tan diferente a ella...

Piensa en su declaración, casi de película solo que sin el casi. Piensa en aquel primer beso, en el agua, y acto seguido en la mirada de decepción que la dedicó en el hospital y en todo lo que ella hizo pero no debió hacer en esa noche en el camping. Aunque las cosas que no debió hacer empezaron mucho antes. Como ejemplo, no debió enamorarse de alguien que se merece algo mucho mejor que ella, por ejemplo. Porque si de algo está segura, es de que Freddie se merece una buena chica, alguien alegre, que sepa quererlo y que no guarde dentro tanta amargura como ella. Katie no era ese alguien (por supuesto que no... Katie no es más que una zorra hipócrita). Probablemente, Effy nunca admitirá que exista ninguna chica lo suficientemente buena para Freddie, porque si no está con ella no quiere que esté con nadie. (No le importa admitir que es egoísta. Quizá sea el mejor de sus defectos).

Y el hecho de que él pueda pasar página duele, duele casi tanto como el abandono de Tony desde que comenzó la maldita universidad (cuando él la necesitó ella estuvo ¿sabes? Effy jamás habría dejado tirado a su hermano), duele casi tanto como que su madre la vea sin verla cada mañana. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que se ha ido? A saber. Puede que lo sepa y no le importe. Duele incluso más, porque ella se lo ha buscado solita, dejándose llevar por su anhelo de sentir algo y recordar qué se siente cuando el frío del vacío interior no te congela. Lo único que quería era sentir, y ahora sus sentimientos la superan con creces, tanto que la asfixian.

Cook se despierta, su cara de niño, esa que adopta en sueños, se convierte en la del chico que quiere comerse el mundo y no sabe por dónde empezar a morder, y Effy le mira sin decir nada. Preguntar cuánto falta para llegar no tiene sentido, porque en el fondo no es su meta, es la de Cook. Hasta que tenga una propia, es mejor seguirle a quedarse parada en una espiral de cambios. Al menos así no está sola.

Pero... ¿un secreto inconfesable, un pensamiento al que le da vueltas cuando se siente diminuta y se asusta de sí misma? podría volver a casa. Podría mandar sus miedos a la mierda, dormir en su cama, darse un buen baño, gritar a su madre hasta que reaccione, marcar mil veces el número de la maldita residencia de Tony en la universidad hasta que él responda y gritarle a él también, hasta quedarse sin voz. Podría presentarse en casa de Freddie, mentirle al principio, para después rendirse, mirarle directamente a los ojos y susurrar bajito, muy bajito "por favor, no me juzgues. Te quiero" y después marcharse lejos, muy lejos –esta vez sola–, y entonces sí, preguntarse qué puñetas quiere hacer con su vida. Podría.

-¿Vamos? – pero entonces Cook la mira, y ella se ve reflejada en sus ojos. Para Cook, ella es perfecta, y Effy lo sabe. Él nunca va a mirarla como la miraron todos en el hospital, por muchas cosas terribles que haga. Cook siempre será un ferviente admirador de lo peor de si misma. Siempre será peor que ella, y es un fiel devoto de cada uno de sus defectos.

Ojala pudiera quererlo del mismo modo que él la quiere a ella. Podría quererlo y odiarlo, todo al mismo tiempo, pero no lo hace porque sabe que juntos, serían como Sid Y Nancy. Como Kurt y Courtney. Autodestructivos, letales. Sin futuro. No le quiere porque sería más fácil, pero no puede. Porque cada vez que lo mira querría ver a Freddie, y a cada kilómetro que recorren juntos, Effy solo piensa en cuanto se está equivocando. En sí, querer a alguien como Freddie es un error, pero equivocarse es lo que mejor se le da, solo por detrás de fingir que todo va bien cuando no podría ir peor.

-Vamos.

Y se aleja un poco más, de sí misma, de todo. No se queja, mientras mira hacia delante, cargando a cuestas una nueva derrota.

_Puede que otro día sea más valiente, y se atreva a volver atrás._


End file.
